


Better Than Good

by Neptunium134



Series: A/B/O-verse [2]
Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious, but it isn't the focus, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: Max has a crush on his teammate, but he doesn't know how to tell him.So he goes to the Mercedes Mates for help.This can only go one way...
Relationships: Maximilian Gunther/ Alexander Sims, Stoffel Vandoorne/Nyck de Vries
Series: A/B/O-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Formula E Winter Exchange





	Better Than Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyoukaiKanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/gifts).



> This is for KyoukaiKanata. It was such an honour to write for you, hun. I love you so much! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Soooo this is kind of a sequel to "Ignorance Makes Fools of us All" but it can be read as a stand-alone. Literally all that's similar is it's the same AU so don't worry if you haven't read it.
> 
> There is mentioned MPreg, but it's not explicit and it isn't the main focus of the story. So if that's not your jam, well, good news?

Stoffel watched Max across the paddock. The young German beta had been acting strangely these past few days, especially around Sims.

It was behaviour Stoff knew very well, behaviour both he and his Mate, Nyck, had exhibited a few months prior.

Arms snaked around his middle and a chin rested on his shoulder.

“Whatcha looking at, love?” Nyck hummed, kissing behind his ear.

Stoffel relaxed in Nyck’s hold, still watching Max stutter his way through a conversation with Alexander, the beta’s hands waving about dramatically.

“Max acting like a lovesick teenager around Alexander.” The Belgian replied, smiling as Nyck nuzzled his scent gland.

Nyck followed his Mate’s eye line to where Max and Alexander were standing outside the BMW garage. He smirked as he watched Max literally re-enact the conversation he’d had with Stoffel in the hotel breakfast room that fateful day.

The young German looked slightly panicked, arms waving around so hectically Nyck thought he might take someone’s eye out, his own eyes blown wide and cheeks a rosy red.

“Alexander looks worried, what’re the bets he’s going to call a doctor?” The alpha laughed.

Stoff smirked. It would be on-brand for the British alpha to drag his teammate down to the doctor’s.

“Maybe he’ll stick with asking Andre this time.” The Belgian replied.

Nyck snickered into his neck before tugging him back towards the track exit. “Okay, enough spying, I want to spend some time with my Mate.”

Stoff laughed as the Dutchman impatiently dragged him out of the paddock.

  
  


\------------------------

“Stoff, I need your help!” Max whined, flopping down on the sofa in front of the Belgian.

Stoffel peered over the top of the paint book he was looking through. “With what?” He asked.

Max blushed, suddenly very interested in the stain on the coffee table. Stoffel raised his eyebrows.

“I think I have a crush on Alex…” The German beta mumbled into his coffee mug.

Stoffel resisted the urge to snort. “I think it’s more than a crush, Max.”

Max lifted his head to meet Stoffel’s gaze. “What do you mean?”

“I know we’re not exactly the best couple to have as a role model, but you’re acting a lot like Nyck did when we first got together.”

The beta’s blush darkened. “Oh no.”

“‘ _Oh no_ ’ indeed,” Stoffel smirked. “My advice- tell him. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“He could reject me, ridicule me, turn the team and the paddock against me, ruin my career and my life.” Max deadpanned.

“Alexander ‘I-Wouldn’t-Hurt-A-Fly’ Sims would ruin your life?” The omega questioned.

Max thought for a moment. “I suppose you’re right.” He pointed to a colour box in the book. “What about this one?”

“‘ _Blue Babe_ ’, really?” 

Max laughed.

\------------------------

Nyck watched Max from a distance, following his movements.

He could tell the beta hadn’t talked to Alexander, his Scent had been soured by nerves and distress.

It had affected Alexander too, the British alpha looking as anxious as he approached Nyck.

“Have I done something wrong?” Was the first thing Alex asked upon reaching his fellow alpha.

Nyck resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Honestly, these two were made for each other.

“Have you spoken to Max?” The Dutchman questioned.

Alex shook his head. “Every time I try to, he makes some excuse and runs away.”

‘ _Give me strength_ ’ Nyck prayed. He sighed. “I’ll ask Stoffel to speak to him.”

Alex’s eyes widened and his arms began to flap, panicked. “No, no, no. It’s fine, I don’t want to intrude, I’m sure it’ll be okay.”

Nyck sighed. “Okay, well, at least try and talk to him. Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad.”

Alex nodded and headed back to the BMW garage, leaving a very tired and slightly peeved alpha behind him.

Said alpha pulled his phone and dialled his Mate. He sucked in a breath as Stoffel answered.

“Alex just came up to me,” Nyck skipping the pleasantries, getting straight to the point. “He thinks he’s done something wrong.”

Nyck could practically _hear_ Soffel roll his eyes down the phone.

“I swear those two are worse than us.” The Belgian sighed. “Want me to set JEV on them?”

“No, you focus on yourself, I’ll deal with this. Wouldn’t want you to overexert yourself.”

“I’m pregnant, not an invalid.” Stoffel chuckled and Nyck beamed, his husband’s laugh always never failed to make him smile.

“I know, I know, I just want you to be safe.” Nyck murmured down the phone.

“I know, I love you.”

His heart fluttered at Stoffel’s words. “I love you too.” He grinned, and with a “See you”, he hung up.

Now to get those stupid idiots to confess to each other.

\------------------------

“Hey, Alex,” Max smiled weakly.

Alex jumped, having been focused on the plate in front of him. He looked up and a light dusting of pink covered his cheeks. “Hey, Max.”

“Er, is this seat taken?” The German looked at the chair opposite his teammate.

“N-no, you can sit there!” Alex spluttered, quickly moving some things so Max could put his tray down, cheeks reddening.

“Thanks.” Max’s blush matched his own.

If he looked over Alex’s shoulder _just_ enough, he could _just about_ see Nyck and Stoffel attempting to look like they weren’t eavesdropping on them, Nyck’s eyes flicking from looking at the BMW teammates to the notebook in front of him, Stoffel’s head tilted slightly to hear their conversation better.

The two ate in silence for a little bit, the air so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Max shifted nervously in his seat, desperately trying to find the words to say to Alex.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, brown eyes clouded with worry.

The beta froze, quickly glancing over Alex’s shoulder at Nyck and Stoff’s table, the Dutch alpha giving Max one curt nod before looking back down at his plate.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Max gulped, nodding rapidly.

He swore he could hear Nyck’s strangled groan. 

Alex raised an eyebrow but said no more.

Nyck met his gaze again and tilted his head, mentioning to Max to ‘ _just_ _fucking tell him already!_ ’

Max cleared his throat slightly, gaining Alex’s attention.

The British alpha looked up, confusion written on his features. “Are you _sure_ you’re okay, Max?”

“No- I mean yes- I mean-”

Alex cocked his head. “Would you prefer to discuss this privately?”

Max nodded.

As the two were leaving the hotel dining room, Max glanced over his shoulder to see both Nyck and Stoffel looking back at him, grinning encouragingly.

The teammates arrived at Alex’s hotel room and the alpha opened the door, waving Max in and closing the door behind him.

Alex turned to face him, questions written all over his face.

Max sighed. “Okay, this is gonna sound really stupid, like really, _really_ stupid, but I kinda, _really_ like you? Like, _like_ -like you.” He started to ramble, hands fluttering back and forth nervously. “I mean, not that it matters, cuz like, you’re perfect and I- I’m me, and-”

“Max-” Alex caught Max’s floundering hands. “I like you, too. I thought I’d done something to upset you.” He tilted his head as his brain finally registered Max’s last words. “Why wouldn’t I like you? If anything, _you’re_ the perfect one. Youngest FE winner, remember?” 

Max dipped his head, a large blush spreading over his cheeks.

“Hey,” Alex cooed tenderly, gently tipping Max’s head back up with the pads of two fingers under his chin so the beta was looking at him, frowning when he saw tears in Max’s eyes. “You good?” He asked, concerned.

Max let out a shaky breath, pulling Alex into a lip-bruising kiss. 

“Yeah,” he breathed. “I’m better than good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I don't know how to write fluffy romance?
> 
> So I kinda wanted to write more for this AU and KyoukaiKanata gave me the perfect excuse, so thanks for making me get off my ass and write more for this hun!
> 
> It's also the reason why it took this long to get a second part. I didn't want to spoil the surprise, I wasn't leaving this on the back of my shelf (at least that's what I'm saying)
> 
> I know I wasn't massively active in the F1 fanficdom (?) last year, but it was a very hectic year, as you all know, and I was focused primarily on my schoolwork, so I apologise for being less active. I hope to get some more time off this later year, depending on what happens with exams, but I can't promise anything.  
> Once again, I apologise for my inactivity and I hope to have some more things out this year.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr- Neptunium134- for more updates and weirdness!


End file.
